Pinehold
The Barony of Pinehold is the current center of human civilization within Seabreach County, and until recently, the only outpost of human habitation in the Duchy of Ashfall. Ruled by House de Stopham, the barony has survived for years, and developed something of its own culture. Geography The Barony of Pinehold is located in a cul de sac, surrounded on three sides by relatively low mountains; between these mountains, passage is possible, but winding and difficult. On the south, it is open and faces the Willowswift River; two tributaries empty into the river, flowing south from the mountains. The Keep itself sits in the middle of this area, on an elevated and defensible bluff. Its walls encompass the entire population of the barony; as a result of continued orcish raids into the region, the people have retreated into its protection. Though it is heavily damaged, it has withstood almost two decades' worth of hostilities. To the west of the Keep is a granite quarry, where harvesting activities were temporarily carried out. North of the Keep lies Mudfish Lake. Occupying a low spot, it is slightly swampy and a bit stagnant, but supports a population of crawdads and the catfish that give it its name. Culture Two decades of isolation has bred not only an entire generation with no meaningful memory of or loyalty to the Kingdom of Stormwind, but significant variations in cultural practices. Most persons under the age of 40 who live in Pinehold think of themselves not as citizens of the kingdom, but of Pinehold and, more vaguely, Ashfall. Varian Wrynn has been a shadowy, distant, unconcerned figure, and Anduin Wrynn utterly unknown until very recently; indeed, the only "princess" they acknowledge is Isobel de Stopham, their baroness. After decades of having no one to rely on but themselves for their survival, for everything they have, the people of Pinehold are fiercely independent and very isolationist. They regard their rescuers and neighbors with skepticism, though they are slowly warming to these capable and humble strangers, and respect Lord Auromere's willingness to work like a commoner and his complete lack of airs. Due to a lack of supplies, musical instruments have been limited to carefully tuned drums, carved woodwinds, and a very few lutes and harps. Many pieces of music were rendered unplayable to them, and therefore, they were obligated to rearrange and compose much of their own. Many of their lyrics run to defiance, good luck, and the pride of the hunt and battle. Parties tend to be very loud, though it is a loudness not of drunken tomfoolery, but meant to signal to the listening orcs that they were still alive and unbroken. History Pinehold was a barony established before the First War, but after the duchy's name was changed from Gaunt to Ashfall. Originally, it was part of a single, larger barony called Pinegram, held by the Barons de Stopham. However, during the birth of twin boys, the midwife forgot to note which one was born first; as a result, both twins claimed primogeniture and the barony of Pinegram. King Adamant Wrynn (II), rather than choosing arbitrarily between them, simply divided the barony into Pinehold and Gramsby, and gave half to each. Sufficient generations had passed by the First War for the two branches of the family to consider merging again, and Alistair, son of the Pinehold line, was betrothed to Jessamine, daughter of the Gramsby line. However, Jessamine perished, along with the Gramsby line, during the evacuation to Lordaeron. After Reconstruction began, Alistair--now Baron of Pinehold by inheritance--asked permission of King Varian to return to Pinehold and re-establish Stormwind's presence in the duchy. This permission was reluctantly granted, and the survivors of the region set out to rebuild. They found the keep mostly intact, and began quarry work to acquire the needed stone. Their activity attracted attention, and the Blackrock Clan--then the Black Tooth Grin--began to prey upon the outlying settlements. The Pinehold settlers were eventually pushed back to the Keep itself and its immediate surrounds. Several times, they sent for assistance, but were deprioritized for one reason or another. Finally, Alistair rode out to deliver his plea to the House of Nobles in person. However, this final plea would never be heard; he was slain by an ettins whose territory he entered on his way. Isobel, his seven-year-old daughter, was left to carry the burden of leadership. Siege of Pinehold and the Knights of Ashfall See also: The Siege of Pinehold Seventeen years after their settlement effort had begun, the people of Pinehold would at last be reacquainted with their kingdom. Following the defense of Ironwall Keep by the Knights of Ashfall, the Blackrock orcs launched a punitive strike against Pinehold, besieging it for a month and a half. Word reached Lord Jeremaias Auromere of their survival, though, and he swiftly led his forces to break the siege and restore freedom and order to the barony. Currently Pinehold is in very poor repair, after almost two decades of constant warfare and limited supplies. Its re-emergence into the world, however, has given it a fresh influx of food, clothing, building materials, and labor, and the neighboring county is aiding its reconstruction. However, Pinehold still takes a skeptical view of these new "allies", particularly as many of its people have no meaningful memory of the Kingdom of Stormwind.Category:Locations Category:Seabreach County Category:Cities/Towns